"Change Your Life" by Iggy Azalea and T.I.
Change Your Life is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea and American rapper T.I.. It was released in 2013 and was apart of her album The New Classic. This song has received pretty positive reviews from critics. Lyrics I'ma change your life, I'ma change it (Yup) I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it (Hustle Gang, homie) I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it (Real talk) I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it (No bullshit) I'ma change your life, life You used to dealing with basic b****es Basic sh*t all the time I'm a new classic, upgrade your status From a standby to a frequent flyer Hop out your past life And I'll renovate your future Then I integrate my genius sh*t We purchasin' not perusing Yeah I love your hustle, baby Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up And I up your wages On a private island, Dolo One across the Cono Them broads before me was locals Through customs accustom your wardrobe, damn Stamped passports where they all pass ports Til the clocks fast forward There'll be dark blue shores Where they don't do chores We just get chauffered Damn, this is the life Exclusive sh*t with all access granted In the country where the accents are grand And they landin' on top of all the mansions I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life (Ayo) If you could listen more than you speak I get you everything that you need I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV Even Extensions Plus in your weave I be blowing on strong weed when we ride And everybody just lookin' But ain’t nann n**** gon' hop up They like "Nah shawty, she tooken" I'ma get you you up out that corner shop Put you up in Neiman Marcus where you supposed to shop Hey let me show you that watch You supposed to wear, hey get up out That Honda Civic get your a** in here Tell your mom and dad that you straight Don't worry 'bout it you got it You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet, Hustle Gang on your chest, Ain't no time for no stress We spend our winters in the Summer of Australia Eating crumpets with the sailors On acres without the neighbors We fast-forward four years more We a long way from piss poor And all the sh*t that we endured I told you what you was in for so I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life Once you go great, you never go good You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good You never go back, even if you could Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby, I could help you make that change I can show you how to do this thing Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby, I could help you make that change I can show ya, show ya, show ya, show ya... I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life (?) I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life (Okay) I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life Once you go great, you never go good You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good You never go back, even if you could Once you go great, you never go good I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life I'll show you my way, I got that good-good I'ma change your life, I'ma change it I'ma change your life, life, life Why It Rocks #Phenomenal beat. #Once again, T.I makes a song amazing. #This could be Iggy Azalea's best song and one of the few songs she made that isn't bad. If only she could go back to this. #This song has a very inspiring image about a free life. #The lyrics are thought out. #The music video is just awesome. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Synth-pop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos